User talk:Sniperteam82308
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SpartHawg948 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 21:20, 6 September 2010 About ralok's ban From the guy who called me just a plain ass? :P Nah, I'm just messing with you. I can be a jerk from time to time, though this isn't one of those times. Ralok has not been entirely honest in his griping about me and my activities. This is the third time he has been banned for the same thing here on this wiki, and in case you are wondering, the first two times were not by me, but by another admin, Tullis, who has a reputation as much more easy-going than I do. People who frequent the site know that if Tullis has banned you twice, you must be doing something wrong. Ralok has been a perennial problem on the site, with moments of productivity that don't counterbalance the negativity. This can be seen by looking at his talk page here, both the current version, and the version that existed before it was deleted last time he was banned, which can be seen here. I'm not going to try and claim that a permanent ban isn't harsh, but ralok has brought this upon himself. Twice before the admins here, against our better judgment, lessened his ban and let him come back because he claimed he'd be good. And both times we got burned. As they say in baseball, "three strikes, you're out!" Hope this clarifies things for you. SpartHawg948 21:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Personal Template Just in case you don't know but the template you created should be in your user space, and not in the Wiki's main space. If you could please move it to "User:Sniperteam82308/Template:Sniperteam82308" it would be appreciated. Otherwise it will be deleted in a week in accordance with our policies. Lancer1289 04:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just to amend that: It will actually be deleted today or tomorrow. Mainspace misuse incidents such as this do not require the one week waiting period. SpartHawg948 04:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Modifying Comments left by other users Please note that modifying, or in this case, removing parts of comments left by other users is an extremely bannable offense. I specifically asked Ironreaper for a reason, as it is part of his comment, and therefore he is the only one who can modify it. You are not Ironreaper and therefore you have no right to touch parts of his comment. Please do not do this again. Lancer1289 18:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I apologize. I assumed it wouldn't allow you to change it for some reason as wikia was acting... odd for me last night by not letting me edit certain things even on wikis where I'm an admin! Anyway sorry I didn't know. I thought you wanted it done and so I did it. Don't worry it won't happen again. 18:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC)